Nintendo Entertainment Network
The Nintendo Entertainment Network will be a worldwide basic cable and satellite television channel that will be owned by Nintendo, with production and financial stakes in the channel owned by New Frontier Media, Studio Ghibli, DHX Media and NBC. The channel will mainly air programming based around or featuring Nintendo characters and games, ranging from serious/humorous live-action news coverage of everything Nintendo to original live-action and or animated series based around Nintendo properties. It will be primarily aimed at children and teenagers between the ages of 3–18, and also targets older teens and adults with mature content during its Ninsomnia late night programming block. Potential Creative and Financial Teams DHX (dhx) Media #Lauren Faust #DHX Media/Vancouver #Atomic Cartoons NBC (National Broadcasting Company) #Lorne Michaels #Duncan "Dick Ebersol" New Frontier Media (by Robert D.C. Barnes III) #Mizunokaze Entertainment (Video Game Division Studio) #New Frontier Animation (Feature and Television Animation Division Studio) #New Frontier Pictures (Feature Film Division Studio) #Omnicron Television (Television Film and Series Division Studio) Nintendo #Satoru Iwata #Reggie Fils-Aime #Satoru Shibata Studio Ghibli # Hiromasa Yonebayashi # Goro Miyazaki Initial Library of Programming Super Mario - #''Saturday Supercade'' (Donkey Kong cartoon shorts) #''Super Mario Brothers: The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach!'' (1986 anime movie) #''Super Mario Amada'' (OVA anime series) #''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' #''The Adventures of the Super Mario Bros. 3'' (part of Captain N: The Game Master & The Adventures of the Super Mario Bros. 3) #''Super Mario World'' (part of Captain N: The Game Master & The New Super Mario World) #King Koopa's Kool Kartoons (live-action anthology series) #The Super Mario Challenge (live-action game show) #''Super Mario Bros.'' (1993 movie) The Legend of Zelda - #''The Legend of Zelda'' cartoon shorts (part of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) #''Captain N: The Game Master'' (appearances by Legend of Zelda characters) Donkey Kong (Country) - #''Saturday Supercade'' (Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong Jr. cartoon shorts) #''Captain N: The Game Master'' (appearances by Donkey Kong characters) #''Donkey Kong Country'' (CGI TV series) Pokémon - Anime Series #''Pokémon: The Original Series'' (anime series) (Five seasons, which include Indigo League, Adventures on the Orange Islands, The Johto Journeys, Johto League Champions and Master Quest - even showing uncut/made fit for broadcasting versions of the skipped and banned episodes such as remastered, reedited and redubbed versions of Electric Soldier Porygon, Holiday Hi-Jynx, The Ice Cave, The Legend of Dratini, and Beauty and the Beach) #''Pokémon: Advanced Generation'' (anime series) (Four seasons, which include Advanced, Advanced Challenge, Advanced Battle and Battle Frontier - even showing uncut/made fit for broadcasting versions of the skipped and banned episodes such as remastered, reedited and redubbed versions of Battle of the Quaking Island! Barboach VS Whiscash!, All Things Bright and Beautifly, and Ash and May! Heated Battles in Hoenn) #''Pokémon Chronicles'' (anime miniseries of 13 episodes) #''Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl'' (anime series) (Four seasons, which include Diamond and Pearl, DP: Battle Dimension, DP: Galactic Battles and DP: Sinnoh League Victors - even showing uncut/made fit for broadcasting versions of the skipped and banned episodes such as remastered, reedited and redubbed versions of Ash and Dawn! Head for a New Adventure!!, and Mysterious Creatures: Pokémon!) #''Pokémon: Best Wishes!/Black and White'' (anime series) (Four seasons, which include Best Wishes!/Black and White, BW: Rival Destinies, Adventures in Unova, and Adventures in Unova and Beyond - even showing uncut/made fit for broadcasting versions of the skipped and banned episodes such as remastered, reedited and redubbed versions of Dawn's New Journey!, Pewter Gym - The Biggest Crisis Ever, and the two-parter Team Rocket VS. Team Plasma!) #''Pokémon: X and Y'' (anime series) Anime Movies #''Pokémon: The Original Series'' (anime movies) (Five movies, which include 1. Pokémon: ''The First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back, 2. ''Pokémon ''The Movie 2000: The Power of One, 3. ''Pokémon ''3: The Movie - Spell of the Unown, 4. ''Pokémon ''4Ever - Celebi: Voice of the Forest, and 5. ''Pokémon ''Heroes: Latios and Latias) #''Pokémon: Advanced Generation ''(anime movies) (Four movies, which include 6. ''Pokémon: ''Jirachi Wish Maker, 7. Pokémon'': Destiny Deoxys, 8. Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, and 9. Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea) #''Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl (anime movies) (Four movies, which include 10. ''Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai, 11. Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior, 12. Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life, and 13. Pokémon: Zoroark - Master of Illusions) #''Pokémon: Best Wishes!/Black and White (anime movies) (Three movies, which include 14. ''Pokémon- The Movie Black: Victini and Reshiram and The Movie White: Victini and Zekrom, 15. Pokémon: Kyrem VS. The Sword of Justice, and 16. Pokémon: Genesect and the Legend Awakened) #''Pokémon: X and Y (anime movies) Anime Specials #Pokémon: ''The Birth of Mewtwo / The Origin of Mewtwo' #'Pokémon: ''Mewtwo Returns/Mewtwo! I Am Here #'Pokémon: 'The Legend of Thunder!'' #'Pokémon: The Mastermind of Mirage 'Pokémon''/The Terrifying Mirage Pokémon #''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out Of The Gate!'' #''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness'' #''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky Beyond Time & Darkness / Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Sky Expedition ~The Final Adventure Surpassing Time and Darkness~'' #''Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs'' #'Pokémon'': The Origin'' #''Pokémon: Slowking's Day'' #''Pokémon Problem Inspection Report'' Anime Shorts #''Pokémon: The Original Series'' (anime shorts) (Five shorts, which include 1. Pikachu's Vacation, 2. Pikachu's Rescue Adventure, 3. Pikachu & Pichu, 4. Pikachu's PikaBoo, and 5. Camp Pikachu) #''Pokémon: Advanced Generation (anime shorts) (Two shorts, which include 6. Gotta Dance!!, and 7. Pikachu's Island Adventure'') #''Pokémon: Best Wishes!/Black and White (anime shorts) (Two shorts, which includes 8. ''Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade and 9. Pikachu and Eevee Friends) #''Pokémon: X and Y'' (anime shorts) #''Pokémon and Pikachu'' (anime shorts) (Eighteen shorts, which include 1. 'Pokémon: Christmas Night, 2. 'Pokémon: Kanga Games, 3. 'Pokémon: Winter Games, 4. 'Pokémon: Stantler's Little Helpers, 5. 'Pokémon: Delibird's Dilemma, 6. ''Pokémon: ''Snorlax Snowman, 7. 'Pokémon: Pikachu's Summer Festival, 8. Pokémon 3D Adventure: Find Mew!, 9. 'Pokémon: Pikachu's Ghost Carnival, 10. 'Pokémon: Pikachu's Ocean Adventure, 11. 'Pokémon: Pikachu's Exploration Club, 12. 'Pokémon: Pikachu's Ice Adventure, 13. 'Pokémon: Pikachu's Big Sparking Search, 14. 'Pokémon: Pikachu's Big Mysterious Adventure, 15. 'Pokémon: Pikachu's Summer Bridge Story, 16. 'Pokémon - Sing Meloetta: Search for the Rinka Berries, 17. ''Pokémon: Pichu Bros in Party Panic'', and 18. ''Pokémon: Trouble in Big Town'') Anime Spinoffs #''Weekly Pokémon Broadcast Station'' (anime spinoff variety show) #''Pokémon Sunday'' (anime spinoff variety show) #''Pokémon Smash!!'' (anime spinoff variety show) Kid Icarus - #''Captain N: The Game Master'' (appearances by Kid Icarus characters) Metroid - #''Captain N: The Game Master'' (appearances by Metroid characters) Kirby - #''Kirby: Right Back At Ya!'' (anime series) Animal Crossing - #''Animal Forest: Theater Version'' (anime movie) Yoshi - #''Super Mario World'' (part of Captain N: The Game Master & The New Super Mario World) Potential New Original Series Super Mario - #The Super Mario Adventure Silliness Hour #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE The Legend of Zelda - #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE Yoshi - #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE Metroid - #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE Kirby - #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE Star Fox - #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE Wario - #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE Pokémon - #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE F-Zero - #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE Animal Crossing - #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE Kid Icarus - #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE Donkey Kong (Country) - #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE Game & Watch - #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE EarthBound - #Mother #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE Pikmin - #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE Super Smash Bros - #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE Nintendo - #Game Over #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE #INSERT SHOW IDEA HERE Potential New Original Movies Super Mario - #Rise of the Plumbers #Fall of Several Kingdoms #Resurrection in the Stars The Legend of Zelda - #The Courage of Eight Heroes #The Power of the Ganondorf #The Wisdom of Hyrule Restored Yoshi - #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE Metroid - #Genesis #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE Kirby - #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE Star Fox - #Battle for the Lylat System #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE Wario - #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE Pokémon - #I Choose You #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE F-Zero - #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE Animal Crossing - #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE Kid Icarus - #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE Donkey Kong (Country) - #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE Game & Watch - #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE EarthBound - #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE Pikmin - #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE Super Smash Bros - #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE Nintendo - #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE #INSERT MOVIE IDEA HERE Potential Programming Schedule Weekdays - 6:00-8:00 AM - Nintendo Network News (A collection of newscasts and dispatches from the digital technology and video game worlds, as well as national, international and local news coverage anchored by Nintendo characters) 8:00-11:00 AM - Wake Up with the Wario Crew (A Morning Reruns Block of Mario, Pokémon and Captain N cartoons.) 11:00 AM–12:00 PM - Walkthrough Mania (A question and answer hour where Nintendo fans send in their problems and questions on how to complete levels or beat a game, and the experts can come in and do walkthroughs of the games being described.) 12:00-2:00 PM - Nintendo Network News (A collection of newscasts and dispatches from the digital technology and video game worlds, as well as national, international and local news coverage anchored by Nintendo characters.) 2:00-6:00 PM - N.E.N. World (An Afternoon Request Line Programming Block.) 6:00-9:00 PM - Primetime (Most of the newer N.E.N. Original Series will have their time slots in these three hours.) 9:00 PM–6:00 AM - Ninsomnia (A Late Night Adult Programming Block of Mature Nintendo Content.) Weekends - 6:00-8:00 AM - Nintendo Network News (A collection of newscasts and dispatches from the digital technology and video game worlds, as well as national, international and local news coverage anchored by Nintendo characters.) 8:00-11:00 AM - N.E.N. By Fans 4 Fans (A viewer-contributed Block of Programming and news coverage.) 11:00 AM–12:00 PM - N.E.N. Let's Play of the Week (A viewing hour dedicated to showing walkthroughs and Let's Plays from across the internet, which would also give mainstream exposure to people like Emile "chuggaaconroy" Rosales.) 12:00-2:00 PM - Nintendo Network News (A collection of newscasts and dispatches from the digital technology and video game worlds, as well as national, international and local news coverage anchored by Nintendo characters) 2:00-6:00 PM - The N.E.N. Movies of the Week (A collection of two TV Movies Back-to-Back based on different Nintendo franchises.) 6:00-9:00 PM - Primetime (Most of the newer N.E.N. Original Series will have their time slots in these three hours.) 9:00 PM–6:00 AM - N.E.N. World (A Late Night Request Line Programming Block.)\ Potential Television Service Providers Cable and Satellite - #AT&T U-Verse #Comcast Xfinity #Cox Communications #DirecTV #Dish Network #Time Warner Cable #Other Cable and Satellite Providers Online - #Amazon Instant Video #Apple TV #Crackle #DaCast #Hulu #Justin.tv #Livestream #Netflix #Nintendo TVii #Tinychat #Ustream #Vokle Category:Nintendo Entertainment Network Category:Original Television Channels Category:DHX Media Category:Studio Ghibli Category:NBC Category:New Frontier Media Category:Cable Channel Category:Satellite Channel Category:Peach Lover 94's Pages